Modular assemblies such as modular storage shelves or work tops such as desks and tables are widely known, and have taken a number of configurations. For example, storage shelves exist in which one or more generally planar shelf members are supported one on the other by legs connected to the shelves at or adjacent to the corners thereof. The legs or stanchions are connected to the shelves in various configurations, e.g., utilizing additional connecting elements, recesses or projections located at the corners for insertion into or for receiving the legs. Desks and table tops may be similarly constructed.
In particular, components useful and designed for use by children can be made in such a fashion in a variety of materials. Typically, such products may be molded from a suitable plastic material and can be sold in a "knock-down" configuration for assembly by the user. Components of such assemblies are often stacked one above the other and are aligned with each other as is typical for arrangements of shelves. In some arrangements, shelves that can be arranged side by side at different levels by aligning their peripheral edges and connecting the aligned peripheral edges by legs located at the corners thereof.
It would be desirable particularly in such assemblies designed for and utilized by young children to provide a modular assembly having a capability of being arranged in a variety if different configurations to accommodate the changing tastes of children, to facilitate changes in such arrangements in order to encourage the use by children and to be able to do so while attempting to minimize costs by minimizing the number of different components.